He Had it Comin'
by Chewy2
Summary: Newsies!!! It is NOT a mary sue, i promise!!! it starts like one, but in the end there is a HUGE twist, races sister comes into town...
1. prologue

This might start out slow, but it gets better, and the newsies are coming, just not in the prologue, so be patient!!!! ;-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!  
  
He had it comin'  
  
She could smell the alchohol on his breath as he spoke, "Tonya, if you'se run like Anthony I will kill you." She tried to hide the fear but she knew it wasn't working. The man staggered away, and than heard a loud thud, as the china cabinet hit the floor, followed by the piercing sound of shattered glass. "Tonya...." came a small voice, it was Marina, her little sister. She stared at her with huge blue eyes, sad and wet with tears, "Is daddy gonna hoit us?" "Not you" Tonya reassured, "He's neva hoit you'se , ya too young, but don't worry ill have ya outta heah before he can." Marina's face showed a glint of excitement at this. "I'se gonna go find Anthony. I'm gonna tell him papa's gettin woise. He'll help. I'll stay wid him for a little while, get a job, make some money, perhaps buy an apartment and den I'll come get ya." Tonya replied, then left to pack. "Are you leavin now?" Marina asked as Tonya re-entered with a suitcase. "Yea." Tonya sighed, "Ti amo." "Ti amo." said Marina, than snuggled deeper into her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tonya had never been to Manhattan, but knew that is where her help resided. She needed to find her brother, Anthony Higgins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~  
  
There!! prologue is done!!! The next chappie will be up soon so review and give me some suggestions!! and p.s. if im not mistaken ti amo is I love you in Italian, and more newsies next chapter....I promise!!! 


	2. Tibby's

I'm bored so I guess ill write the next chapter......hope it goes well I'm too tired to really type, and by the way there might be some made up newsies in this chappie, I'm not sure if I'll add any, but if you see some newsie name you've never head before, that was made up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had it comin'  
  
"These headlines 're horrible Jack! Old lady looses Canary?" A curly brown haired boy thought aloud. "How many times I'se gotta tell ya Davie, ya just gotta know how ta do it." Jack said, right before shouting, 'Lady looses long lost lover, going mad without 'em.' The one named David rolled his eyes and then went back to shouting his own headlines. Out of no-where a girl practically knocked him over. She had wavy brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she had amazing eyes. She also looked kind of familiar....... "Sir, you knows where I can find me broddah Anthony?" She had a strong accent. "I don't knows any Anthony miss, sorry." was David's reply She sighed, "Thanks any ways." And with that she left.. "Tibby's? Wonder if they're any good..." She muttered, and started heading inside. The noise a small bunch of teenage boys at the table near her own was tremendous. There was a blond one with a eye patch, that reminded her of a Halloween costume she once saw in a window. She wanted to be that pirate, but all they had money for, was to get an old stained sheet, with a hole for a ghost costume. They kept calling the blond pirate kid blink. There was another one with a crutch. His name was Crutchy. "They must all 'ave nicknames, who'd name there child Racetrack?" She said to herself, laughing at the thought. He kept his face barried in a newspaper, while the other boys kept giving there opinions about what horses would reel in the dough. Finally he put down the paper, "Could ya guys put a lid on it? Can't ya see I'm try'in to place a bet 'ere?" "Anthony!" All of the boys were startled, and turned there heads to see a girl about Races age, hop up from her seat ad embrace Race. "Tonya!! where'd you's'e come from goil? " Race asked, taking his game face off for the first time that evening. "Dad is gettin woise he's-" "RACE" the blonde pirate finally screamed, eventually getting heard, "Who IS this?" "Fella's this is me sistah, Tonya!" Race explained "You'se gotsa sistah?" A newsie she had never seen before said, entering the room. He eyed her suspiciously, than let race continue. "Oh, hey-ya Spot, didn't hea' you enter, and yea i'se do, her names Tonya, and I got anudda one to, Marina, speakin a which, where is she?" Race asked "I think I need to pull ya aside for that one," Tonya said, as they walked into a corner of Tibby's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry its so short, the next one will be longer. At least some newsies were in this chapter!!!! yes there is more Spot. personally my favorites Crutchy......but ill get into that later. Review please!!!!! :-) 


	3. Tibby's Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies only a few random charecters who appear during this story  
  
A/N-Thanks for the revewers and Em, who is making me write this against my will! I am sorry about how its all like one paragraph my computers enter button doesnt show up on fanfiction.net, and yah. Ill try doing something different this time, but it probaly wont work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"YOU'SE LEFT HER WITH DAD ALONE!" Bellowed Race from the corner of Tibby's  
  
"Yes, but only until i, and i was hoping you'se would help too, but until we'se could get enough money to buy an apartment or's a house? Please Anth- I mean Racetrack, if not for me than foa Marina.  
  
Race sighed, "Fine goil but hurry up and get back to the table, you'se can sit wid us."  
  
"Spaghetti and Meatballs?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Oh that'd be me!" Said Tonya, as she Recieved the plate, "Im starved!"  
  
"Well your gonna love it goil, there food is...." Race started, but Tonya cut in  
  
"DISGUSTING!"  
  
"EW"  
  
"GROSS"  
  
There were cries going around the table of newsboys, as they took bites of there meals.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" asked the waitress sweetly.  
  
"Ya, somethin's da matter with your food!" Chorused the newsboys and Tonya.  
  
At that a cook dashed out of the kitchen, screaming words in italian that not even Race or Tonya knew, "Thats it i quit! my first day on the job and i've already gotten 7 or 8 complaints!"  
  
The waitress sighed, "No any one who can cook?"  
  
"as matter of fact, how much do you make?" Asked Tonya. The waitres looked taken aback but answered anyways,  
  
"About 4 dollars a day."  
  
"Can i apply miss?" Asked Tonya  
  
"You don't need to, yet, we have orders flying in and out of that kitchen and no cook, if you do well, than you have the job.  
  
"Thank you miss, see ya Race, and by the way can i stay at wherever you sleep?"  
  
"The lodging house?" He asked, still starteled shed found a job so quickly  
  
"Sounds good, ill be there around 8." And with that she was off. 


	4. Spots plan

Oh!! the enter thing worked! yay! it better work this time.  
  
Chapter 4: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~*~ LATER ~*~  
  
Tonya walked around the streets of Manhatten. Where da hell is da lodgin house? She thought to herself. I shouldn't even be walking around the streets at night, people could take me for a hooker. At that moment a boy in a cowboy hate and a red bandanna came up to her with a sly grin.  
  
"Hello they're little missy, need a place to stay?"  
  
"Not if its within ten miles of' your ugly ass" she replied, as she spit on his foot.  
  
"Oh well if you arent just the little flame bitch." His mood quickly seemed to change. "No one talks to Jack Kelley that way, espeshially not no whore off the streets!"  
  
"I aint no god damn whore Mr. Kelley, I was just lookin for my Brudda race." Replied Tonya with a flick of her long wavy hair.  
  
"Oh SHIT your Races sistah arentcha?" Replied Jack a tone of panic in his voice. Tonya noticed this and began to get an idea.  
  
"Yah, and if you'se just show me where that damn lodging house is than i wont have to tell him about this or he will beat your ass." smirked Tonya, but now it was her turn to panic.  
  
"Race!" Jack practically Laughed, "beat MY ass! I am the LEDER of the Manhatten newsies, and Race is me Best friend, so dont be so damn cruel to me, after all its I who decides who stays and who goes Flame."  
  
"Flame?" Questioned Tonya.  
  
"Ya have an attitude like the devil, be lucky i didn't nickname ya hell, and anyways whats that package yor carryin?" he asked  
  
"Im the new cook at Tibby's, and i thought i would bring some food to sample."  
  
"Oh?" Said 'cowboy' with a hint of interest in his voice, but it quickly was over ruled, as the boys trampled out to meet them.  
  
"Hey Jack!" said Race, Shall i deal ya in a round of poker?"  
  
"Nah, ill just watch." Jack smiled as he sat down next to Race.  
  
"Hey Jacks gotta new goilfriend! wait till sarah finds out...." kid said  
  
It was hard to tel who shrieked first, Tonya who lept away from Jack as fast as a bullet, Or jack who tipped over in his chair.  
  
"So i guess you to don't get along, you and Races sister? Kid questioned again but the looks of horror he got from both were self explanitory.  
  
"Hey-ya Fellas did ya hear about Spots old Girl Stormy?" Said Crutchy as he hobbled in.  
  
"Nah, what about her?" Said Mush, But then Spot burst threw the door.  
  
"I dont think they have to know." he growled, as he took of his cap and sat down on a bunk. All of the newsies were still staring, "She broke up with me Okay? Said she found a guy who treats her better. Wel anyways hope ya guys wont mind im stayin in Manhatten for the night, had some trouble with the bulls.  
  
"Hey-ya Race,"said a very pretty girl as she entered the room. She sat on his lap and threw a dirty look at spot.  
  
"Come hear bitch ill soak ya!" He screamed hoping up from his chair, "Know one Breacks up with Spot Conlon!"  
  
Tonya laughed at this, "so this is Stormy? She looks like a slut!" Laughed Tonya.  
  
Now it was jacks turn to get a word in, "i wouldn't be talkin Flame," She pounced off her chair and slapped him so hard across the face, Spot saw his opening and instead of going after Stormy, took after Race for stealing her, al of the newsies had to team together to hold them back, and as funny as it was it took Snipeshooter, Mush, Specs, and Dutchy to hold back Flame.  
  
"Look at you all your all acting like children!" Shouted David, upon entering the room. "I smell food!" he added fast, looking at the box tonya brought.  
  
"Oh yeah, i brought back soem pasta if you all want some."she grumbled.  
  
Meanwhile the argument between Spot and Race Simmered down, as Spot thought to himslef, "Dammit I really liked Stormy too! I gotta get her back but how! he looked around to the other newsies....FLAME! Jacky always told me girls are full of jelousy, if i get Flare wrapped around my finger, Stormy will be jelous as Hell, and Race will be pissed cause im dating his sistah! this is too good to be true."  
  
Meanwhile Flare had Crawled up to the roof, "Nows my chance!"Said Spot under his breath as he crawled out onto the roof  
  
"Hey there goil!" said spot smooth and casual  
  
"Oh who is it now" said Flame turning to see a very handsome boy who was in Tibby's earlier that day. He had a well built figure, and piercing blue eyes, but she wouldn't let her guard down, she was heare to help raise money for Marina.  
  
"Its only me there sweethart" Said Spot sitting down next to her. She looked up once more, with longing in her eyes, but it quickly turned to fierce hate. "This will almost be to easy." he said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" She said in a cold tone of voice.  
  
"Oh nothing you should worry about honey." Spot replied with a smirk  
  
"The name is Tonya, or as that Jackass in there insists on calling me, Flame." Said Flame with a harsh wip of her long hair, as she turned to face the other direction  
  
"Oh i like em' fiesty! So ow bought you and i go somewhere private?" Spot said, gently stroking her hair  
  
Tonya turned with a smile, "Oh sure but would you just allow me to do something first?" She said leaning in so that she was only inches away from his face.  
  
Spot wasn't expecting it to be this easy, "Sure he said making the few inches between there face only about one.  
  
"Good." Said Tonya, and with a quick push, she sent Spot Tumbling down the fire escape, in shock and awe to the onlookers who had been curious to see what was going on. They now let out a roar of laughter, as spot got up.  
  
"You'se b-" he started then relized this just gave him another reason to trick this girl, to break her heart. No one rejects spot conlon by pushing him down A fire escape. Then he played out the plan in hs head. He would get stormy jelous by sleeping with a girl, and not just any girl. Her boyfriends SISTER. Than he would just dump Flame infront of every one, thanking her for te great time. Its all sounded good to him, but it wouldn't work out that well, and flawless, but little did he know. 


	5. Dear Diary

Chapter 5:  
  
Tonya layed quiet amd motionless in her bunk. Every one else was asleep, exept for her, but she didn't mind the quiet. It was something new, compared to her old life, of screaming and pushing. She pulled out the little bag she had been able to get before she huried off into the night.  
  
It consisted of only three things. 10 dollars, which was all she had, her diary, and an old family photo. There was A very pretty woman, in a blue plain old cotton dress, they never were very rich, but you could tell from the smile on her face they were happy. There was a man beside her, Tonya's father. He was handsome, and well built. He had clean cut hair, unlike now. "I s'pose thats what drinking can do to a person" she said under her breath. There was a little baby in her mothers arms, Marina. All that was visible were her little rosy cheeks, and large blue eyes, so full of hope it often pained tonya to look into them. Sitting on the muddy ground, caked from head to toe in dirt, were Tonya, and Race. Tonya remembered why they so dirty, as a little laugh escaped her lips. They used to get into the yard and have mud wars. It was there main event after a rainy day. Tonya decided to take out her diary and wright.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I only hope i am doing the right thing in leaving Marina with dad. I suppose Race will be a little help, and im glad to see him again. He has some girlriendf, exept she looks like a total slut to me. Her ex-boy friend, some big shot named spot is a horny bastard. I dont know who he thinks he is...oh yea the brooklyn leader. He is just so handsome though. Hes well built, and has theese gorgeous blue eyes. Oh, listen too yourself Tonya, your going after some guy when your supposed to be trying to help your sister. I don't even have a chance with him, seeing as i pushed him down a fire escape. Well i should really get to sleep, gotta sell tomarro morning, than get to my new jod as a chef. lucky me.  
  
-Tonya  
  
She than put her head on her pillow, and the next thing she knew, Kloppman was yelling to get up. 


	6. Me foist day as a newsie

Sorry but i think i might change it to be in Tonya's POV.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is insane race! Its only 5 am! no-one gets up dis early!" i practically shouted over the boys, but they just continued getting ready just like clockwork. I didn't have to be at the restraunt for hours so i decided to have the leader....who i already had a very kind run-in with the previous night show me the ropes, but first comes a shower..uhh i stink  
  
"ERLACK" i almost dropped dead. two of my biggest enemies were standing right there waiting for me. Their names: Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon.  
  
"Mornin' Flame" Jack said as he dropped a pile of papes at my feet with a smirk.  
  
"Jackass." I replied swiftly but then bent down to pick them up. Bad move. my pants split right down the back, exposing my knickers. I started screaming and ran inside, to get a spare pair of pants, meanwhile Jack and Spot were crackling into fits of laughter.  
  
By the time i got back out they had settled down a bit, and started to teach me to sell my papes. I'm not a complete dumbass so i picked it up soon enough, and went off to sell by myself. i headed into an alley, a shortcut jack taught me to bottle alley, but i felt someone behind me, so i punched them and started kicking. meanwhile my attacker finally found there voice.  
  
"Ow! Damn goil i wasn't gonna hurt ya." He said. How brutal.  
  
"Spot?" I said, almost out of breath. "Then what the hell' were ya doin' following me?"  
  
"Watchin out for ya." He said, finally starting to stand. "I didn't think ya knew how ta fight yet, but screw that you'se pretty good."  
  
"pretty good? thats it? i nearly soaked your ass." i replied in mere shock.  
  
"thats only cause i could never hit a goil, mainly one as pretty as you."  
  
"Ah just give it a rest, i don't want ya." I said, but he once again moved closer.  
  
"Are you sure?" He almost whispered, his face so close i could feel his breath hit my face ever so slightly as he talked.  
  
"Uhh...I'se gotta go sell me papes...." I said and then ran out of the alley, leaving a dumbfounded Spot alone to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it was short, but i need to put something up before emily has my hEad!! hahahaha 


	7. Brawls and kisses at Tibby's

DAMN YOU EM!! every one go yell at StormyOne ...she is boycotting me until i update!!! ARRGG!!  
  
~*~  
  
Finished selling my papes a little while ago....and decided to start my way to Tibby's. Spot has me so confused. best not think about it, you never know it might just go away. I've gotta stop thinking about that boy...i have more important things to ponder on. Such as my foist day of work....here i go.  
  
"Oh ciao Tonya! are you ready for your first day of work?" said my new boss Mr. Bionnchi  
  
"Yeah...It's now or never....so whats the foist ordah?" I mumbled as i put on my apron  
  
"A dish of ravioli with a side of our 'famous' italian wedding soup."  
  
"gotcha...it'll be out in a few." i sighed as i turned to start the burner up.  
  
The whole say seemed to go on like that untill after i served tour main customers....the newsies. I got to have my lunch break with them. I took a seat next to race leaving an empty chair next to me, when who was to walk in? Mr. Jack Kelly. I've heard thats not even his real name. What a lieing piece of bullshit. He took the seat as i cast him a mean look.  
  
"Whats the matter Flame can't handle sittin' next ta somethin' this hott?"  
  
"Oh i can handle it....." I said with a slight smirk. "I'll give ya a deal....you close your eyes and ill show ya somethin juuust as hott."  
  
This seemed to perk him up a little bit and he immediatley did, as i dumped a pitcher full of ice water on top of his head.  
  
The other newsies all stood up to applaud me as i took a bow. Spot decided he must take jacks seat to break up the fighting.....and at that momentguess who else was to walk in to our meeting of pure joy? Stormy. And guess where she sat? On Races lap. And guess what she did? Made out with him. Right in front of me! than she looked straight at me....performs al little smirk and does it again! REVOLTING! Than Race said to Spot......Oh dear me! look who i got here. Its just enough to make me puke. But then of course Spot has to get mad.....  
  
"I'll show ya who's laughin now Race!" he said as he pulled me towards him onto his own lap and began kissing me. Now let me tell you somthing. I had to support my family for a little while, which ment being out on the streets, standing on corners so I've kissed alot of men....but he was one Extreemley talented kissah! Stormy and Race both jumped up at the same time, and Race jumped on Spot, and Stormy jumped on me. Race was swingin at Spot, and Jack came over to tear him off, but i was on my own with Stormy.  
  
"Get off of my MAN BITCH!" She screamed as she pulled my hair.  
  
"Are you forgetting you broke UP with him?" I said rolling ontop of her and punching her across the face. She flipped on top of me, than i was ontop of her, and it kept on like that untill Mr. Bionnchi came out to put a stop to it. I started heading back to the kitchen and turned only to see spot wink at me and mouth. "See you later." with a wink.  
  
Who says I can't have a little fun while trying to save me family?  
  
~*~  
  
there done! HAHAHAHAHAA  
  
review me!! you know you want to!! 


End file.
